Estrelas Amarelas
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Rony reflete sobre a difícil pergunta: Porque as estrelas são amarelas?  Momento perdido de Enigma do Principe Song da música: Yellow do Coldplay


**Estrelas amarelas**

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados num morro nas proximidades da Toca, ela lia um livro e ele olhava as estrelas.

- Como consegue ler nesse escuro? – perguntou num sussurro triste.

- A luz da Lua e das estrelas amarelas são suficientes – respondeu inconscientemente ainda compenetrada na leitura.

- Estrelas amarelas? – perguntou virando-se para ela – Mas elas são brancas.

- Analise-as e você verá como elas são amarelas.

Seguindo o conselho dela, deitou-se na grama fofa e colocou seus braços atrás de sua cabeça, observando as estrelas brancas. Sim, pois elas eram brancas.

Notou como todas estavam brilhantes nesta noite. Nenhuma única nuvem era vista no céu... Percebeu que elas, de uma forma inexplicável, estavam assim por causa de Hermione... Era por causa da leitura que ela estava fazendo naquele livro idiota, com absoluta certeza era por isso.

_Look at the stars,_

_Olhe pras estrelas,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Olhe como elas brilham por você,_

- Que livro está lendo? – perguntou ele tentando desviar a atenção da amiga.

- O Corcunda de Notre-Damede Victor Hugo – ela parou de ler e olhou para ele – é fascinante essa história devia conhecer.

- Ah não, obrigado – respondeu categórico – já me basta História da Magia do _Binns__._

Hermione sorriu e voltou a sua leitura.

- Livros literários são diferentes de livros didáticos. Devia ler mais, quem sabe encontra a resposta?

Ele voltou a olhar para as estrelas, tentando achar a resposta simples para a difícil pergunta da amiga. Às vezes ele queria ter só o mínimo da inteligência dela para responder algumas perguntas que vivem em sua cabeça.

Por exemplo, essa: porque as estrelas são amarelas?

Inconscientemente a lembrança de Victor Krum veio em sua mente... E todas as cartas que Hermione trocou com ele no ano anterior, a dança que tiveram no quarto ano, e o súbito ciúme que sentiu o fazendo destruir o boneco que tinha do jogador.

Sim, era ciúmes o sentimento que o consumiu, ciúmes de amigo certo?

_And everything you do,_

_E por tudo o que você faz,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_Sim, elas estão todas amarelas (ciumentas)_

- Porque não para de ler esse livro só um pouco? – perguntou ele segundos depois entediado.

Ela parou a leitura um segundo e o encarou sorrindo:

- Só se descobrir porque as estrelas são amarelas.

- Eu nunca vou descobrir, esqueceu que sou um completo tapado?

- Não se subestime Rony, se encontrar a resposta de dou um prêmio – respondeu voltando a ler.

Bufando chateado voltou a olhar as estrelas, tentando achar uma resposta escrita no céu.

_I came along,_

_Eu progredi,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_Eu escrevi uma canção para você,_

_And all the things you do,_

_E por todas as coisas que você faz,_

_And it was called Yellow_

_E a ela chamei de "amarela"._

Ao contrário de achar uma resposta seus pensamentos se divagaram para longe dali... tempos em que Hermione lia seu livro no salão comunal, sentada na poltrona de frente a lareira, em que o fogo crepitava amarelo.

"Ah! Amarelo!" como odiava essa palavra.

E porque tudo o que ele pensava tinha a ver com esses livros idiotas?

E porque tudo que ele pensava tinha o sentimento de ciúme no meio? Primeiro de Victor, agora dos livros.

- Desisto – disse ele minutos depois sentando-se.

- Medroso – disse ela sem sequer olhar para ele.

_So then I took my turn,_

_Então eu aproveitei minha oportunidade,_

_Oh what a thing to have done,_

_Oh que coisa para se fazer,_

_And it was all Yellow_

_Foi uma atitude "amarela" (medrosa)._

- Eu não sou medroso, só não sei a resposta...

- É medroso sim. Aposto que já encontrou a resposta e nem percebeu.

Hermione o encarou sorrindo, um sorriso tão perfeito, que o coração de Rony começou a bater descompassadamente. E de repente a resposta lhe veio a mente.

_Your skin_

_Sua pele,_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones,_

_Oh sim, sua pele e ossos,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_Transformaram-se em algo bonito,_

_Do you know?_

_Você sabe?_

_You know I love you so,_

_Você sabe que eu te amo tanto,_

- Eu não sou medroso...

- E como é...

- Se sou medroso, será que teria a coragem de fazer isso?

Ele puxou o livro que Hermione tinha na mão e o arremessou para frente. O objeto desceu morro abaixo, suas páginas se mancharam de barro.

- Ah! – ela exclamou levantando-se do chão e olhando o estrago que o livro virou – Não acredito nisso! Você vai ter que me comprar outro! – gritou apontando o dedo na cara do garoto.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:

- Sabe Hermione descobri a resposta da pergunta.

- Duvido – disse cuspindo as palavras na cara do amigo.

- As estrelas são amarelas por causa de você.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas descrente.

- Que? - perguntou ela confusa.

- Elas são amarelas porque são todas ciumentas. Ciumentas, pelos livros que você lê e por causa daquele búlgaro nojento. São amarelas porque sou medroso em relação ao sentimento que me consume todo dia.

- Que sentimento? – o peito de Hermione subia e descia rapidamente.

Rony começou a dar pequenos passos se aproximando dela.

- O amor.

Ele quebrou a distancia que havia entre os dois e segurou nos braços dela.

- Você sabe que eu te amo tanto, não sabe?

Ela olhou para os lados confusa, feliz, preocupada, com medo.

- Rony...

- Não diga nada – a fez se calar – eu encontrei a resposta afinal – ele encostou suas testas – Posso exigir meu prêmio agora?

Ela não respondeu, suas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância... Seus lábios iam se tocar.

- HERMIONE!

Ela acordou de súbito, seu coração disparado. Seus olhos focaram num rapaz com cabelos extremamente vermelhos.

- Pensei que não ia acordar nunca – exclamou ele rindo – vem você dormiu lendo.

Ele estendeu a mão direita, Hermione a segurou e ele a puxou.

- Você estava falando, no sonho sabe? – Hermione o olhou assustada – Era sobre estrelas amarelas. Porque Mione? Elas são brancas não são? – perguntou ele olhando para o céu.

Ela sorriu e o beijou no rosto.

- Bem que você poderia descobrir o porque elas são amarelas.

Dizendo isso ela voltou correndo para a Toca, com o livro abraçado no corpo, deixando um Rony com cara de bobo a olhando intrigado com a mão no local onde a garota havia lhe beijado.

_You know I love you so_

_Você sabe que eu te amo tanto._

_

* * *

_

**N/A¹:** _Uma vez me disseram para escutar Yellow e pensar em certo alguém... Tolinho, não preciso de música para pensar em você ;)_

_**N/A²:**__ O que acharam dessa Song? Eu amo Coldplay e precisava escrever uma com essa música tão perfeita deles... Escrevi em duas horas, não me matem se encontrarem erros colossais, me perdoam?_

_Vocês sabem que eu amo Reviews não sabem?_

_beijos_


End file.
